Confetti, also known as confetti streamers, is often used at the beginning or during spectator events and/or celebrations, or other desired locations, events, the like, etc. The confetti may be dropped from an elevated position or shot, blasted or burst out of a confetti cannon.
Bursts of confetti, streamers, or other similar materials like rose pedals, tickets, money, and the like, shot out of confetti cannons connected to compressed gas sources have long been used at shows, parties, circus acts and other events so as to produce displays of sound, color and motion. However, such cannons have been large or bulky and made of two or more parts or pieces that need to be attached or assembled together. For example, current confetti cannons have a hopper that needs to be mounted to the cannon or launch tube, which may also has to have a valve hooked up to it for regulating the compressed gas. As such, these cannons are difficult to transport, time consuming to setup and/or tear down, and limited to wear they can be placed, positioned and/or mounted. In addition, the current confetti cannons are often times rather large or bulky.
Current confetti cannons typically have a manual valve, like a ball valve, that is connected to a pressurized CO2 tank for controlling the flow of gas into the cannon, i.e. the firing of the confetti. These manual valves require an operator to fire the confetti cannon by manually opening the valve in proximity to the device. This further limits the locations the confetti cannon can be placed or positioned and requires an operator to be present at the confetti cannon for firing. As such, it should be readily appreciated by those skilled in the special effects art that a confetti cannon that could be remotely fired would allow for easier operation and allow the confetti cannon device to be positioned in more optimal locations.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a recognizable unmet need for a confetti cannon device that is compact, easy to transport, easy to setup and/or tear down, capable of being placed, positioned, and or mounted in more desired locations, and capable of being remotely fired.
The instant disclosure of confetti cannon and method of manufacture and use thereof may be provided to address at least some of the above mentioned problems.